


Ryan has a classic gift for his Sir

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [244]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan has a classic gift for his Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[current]

It's difficult to lug a full-sized conifer from one hotel room to another. And Ryan felt it would be ridiculously wasteful to buy a new Christmas tree each time Sam's shoot changes location. So instead he's gotten into the habit of buying a nice potted African Violet with each new suite, and when it's time to go, he leaves it for the Housekeeping staff.

This morning he moved the violets to a prominent place on the bureau, and conspicuously left a large cream-colored envelope sitting just beneath. Inside are two concert tickets for [2Cellos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk), and a note:

_Sam,_

I know classical music has never been your thing, but you are going to love this concert, I promise. Even if your boy has to spend the entire time on his knees and not see a thing on the stage, you will love it.

Always,  
Ryan  



End file.
